


Sometimes the Snow Comes Down in June

by Taimat



Series: Sometimes the Snow Comes Down in June [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt: seme!izaya, uke!shizuo! based off this pic</p>
<p>http://26.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l4un89v21Z1qc9x9bo1_500.png</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Snow Comes Down in June

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the kinkmeme here: http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/2231.html?thread=12517559#t12517559
> 
> On 2011/03/03.

Izaya's laugh was dark like chocolate, flowing like burning silk over his skin.

Shizuo shuddered and whined beneath him, lifting his hips when one hand stroked along the dip in his spine, hooking under his waistband. It followed the line of fabric around to the front, deftly undoing the button and pulling the zipper down. Shizuo gasped when that hand brushed the top of his boxer-covered erection, only to dance away again.

"Izayaaaa…"

"Uh-uh, Shizu-chan. We do this my way, or not at all." Izaya's breath ghosted over his ear, and Shizuo arched his back, wordlessly begging for those lips on his neck, his shoulder, _anywhere_ , just--

"Haah!"

Izaya's tongue pulled out of his ear as quickly as it had entered, followed by sharp teeth nipping at the lobe. Small hips rocked down into his, and Shizuo bit his lip against the sensation, trying not to buck up. "You should get your ears pierced. Then I'll have something to play with."

"Greedy…louse." Shizuo was thankful that he managed to string along a coherent thought.

A throaty chuckle was his response. "I won't argue with you. Because I'm about to take _all_ of you for myself."

The blond couldn't help his whimper. "Please…"

"So needy already? And I haven't even started, yet~"

The statement was accompanied by Izaya plunging his hand down Shizuo's front, wrapping delicate fingers around Shizuo's cock and _squeezing_ \--

Shizuo yelped, burying his face in the pillow and doing his best to rock into Izaya's hold. In moments, his pants and boxers had been stripped clean off, and before his mind had caught up with the situation, Izaya's hands were on his thighs, spreading them so he could lie between them. There was the sound of another zipper, and Izaya's cock was pressed flush against Shizuo's ass. Coarse fabric rubbed against Shizuo's skin, and he nearly swooned at the thought that Izaya hadn't even bothered to _undress._

"Do you want me to play with you now, Shizu-chan?" A groan rumbled up from where it was muffled by the pillow, and Izaya grinned. "Then you're going to have to look this way. I'd rather not hurt you." Shizuo turned his head, blinking lust-darkened eyes up at the brunet, obediently opening his mouth for the fingers pressing against his lips. "Good boy." Izaya thrust against him, and Shizuo's cheeks pinked as he sucked urgently.

Shizuo's fingers clenched in Izaya's bedspread, and the informant really hoped the brute wouldn't tear them, but when Shizuo bucked against him, mewling, Izaya stopped caring. His gaze shifted to Shizuo's face, watching the blond's eyelashes flutter as he worked.

He was beautiful.

Amber eyes slid open, letting Izaya know he'd said it out loud. "I…Izaya…kun…" The blond was panting, saliva dripping from his lips to trail slowly down the informant's fingers.

"All right. Let me see you."

With shaking limbs, Shizuo managed to draw his knees under him as Izaya sat back on his heels. Face still pressed to the pillow, he teetered somewhere between embarrassment and lust when the other did nothing more than look. "Izaya…"

"Enjoying the view, Shizu-chan." He then leaned forward and flicked his tongue over Shizuo's entrance, just to hear him squeal. Never one to resist that noise, Izaya did it again. And again. And when he had Shizuo writhing, begging, and generally out of his own mind, the brunet plunged one finger past the clenching ring of muscle.

Shizuo seized up, breath escaping him in a high-pitched cry, more surprised than pained, and Izaya took pity on him and remained unmoving. When he finally relaxed into little shudders, Izaya shifted that one finger inside him, not really thrusting, easing him into it.

"Like that?"

There was a soft sigh, and Shizuo rocked back into his hand. So Izaya pushed forward, following the movement in increasing intervals until Shizuo let out a breathy, "…more…"

Izaya was going to add another finger alongside the first, but then thought better of it and pulled away completely.

Shizuo's whine of loss almost buckled Izaya's knees, but he managed to walk the short distance to the dresser. "Hush. I'm coming back." The blond's muscles were tight again, and he didn't relax until Izaya was behind him, hands smoothing down his spine, up his thighs.

Certain that he'd reassured the other man enough, Izaya drew back and poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He could have taken Shizuo without it, but when sex felt so much better _with_ it…why would he do that? The coldness against his entrance only made Shizuo tense, and Izaya pressed a gentle kiss to his lower back.

"Relax~" This would never work if Shizu-chan was tense. While his ass hadn't quite been torn apart and rebuilt like the rest of him, Izaya kind of worried about putting his dick in there unless Shizuo wanted it (not that he hadn't asked for it in the first place). But he did as Izaya asked, and two fingers slipped in.

Shizuo moaned and whimpered as Izaya stretched him, long fingers filling him and twisting inside and shooting tremors of pleasure along his nerves.

"I-in me. Please."

Izaya hummed and continued to take his sweet time, working Shizuo loose until he was satisfied. By the time that had happened, the blond was mumbling frantically into the sheets, fingers gripping them tightly so as not to reach down toward were he hung heavy and aching between his legs.

With a happy little noise, Izaya slipped his fingers out, replacing them with the head of his cock before Shizuo had a chance to beg for it. He pressed both of them to the bed as he pushed inside the taller man, pausing when their hips were flush, Shizuo flat against the mattress. Shizuo's eyes were shut tight, his mouth open, and the hint of pink tongue was too much for Izaya to resist.

Two fingers invaded Shizuo's mouth, and he immediately began sucking, eagerly clenching around the brunet splitting him open.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya's voice was strained. "If you do that, I won't last very long. You want me to fuck your ass, don't you?"

Shizuo gripped him in waves, following the shudders of the rest of his body, and Izaya figured that he'd better start moving. His thrusts began without any kind of preamble, setting Shizuo instantly to moaning. The blond did his best to arch his hips, wanting Izaya's cock to drive deeper.

"Sh…Shizu-cha--aaan." Izaya's voice in his ear caused Shizuo to lean into it, teeth grazing against Izaya's knuckles. And Izaya fell to sucking at Shizuo's skin, pulling the collar of his shirt roughly down and attacking the pale expanse that was bared to him.

Their pace was frantic now, and Shizuo panted harshly, jaw hanging loose to let Izaya's fingers stroke along his tongue as he wished. He let out a sharp cry when Izaya struck his prostate, his constant moaning doing nothing to stem the flow of saliva that covered Izaya's fingers.

Filled at both ends, draped in Izaya's warm weight, Shizuo didn't even need the informant to touch his cock. He came hard against the sheets, indeed tearing them between his fingers, and Izaya groaned at the unbearable tightness.

Letting the pleasant tingling aftershocks run their course, Shizuo forced himself to relax again, allowing the brunet to move enough to finish himself off. The heat spilling inside him made Shizuo whine, the submissive noises escaping him while he caught his breath, trembling in Izaya's hold.

Izaya murmured nonsense into his ear, petting his hair with his clean hand until the man calmed, then pulling out and wandering to the bathroom to find something suitable for cleanup.

Shizuo hadn't moved by the time he returned, content to be rolled and shifted with his eyes closed while Izaya cleaned him off and pulled the soiled bedspread out from under him, basking in the attention Izaya was giving. With a laugh that was notably devoid of derision, Izaya laid down next to him, throwing an arm over his trim waist and pulling the man closer.

"You're so _needy,_ you know that? Why the hell do I put up with you?"

"'Cause I put out," was the mumbled reply.

Laughing harder, Izaya tugged the clean sheets over them and bent his head, whispering conspiratorially from where his forehead was pressed against Shizuo's, the scarlet eyes glittering with affection. "Yeah… Something like that."


End file.
